Operators of wireless communication systems may compete against one another to gain access to a limited supply of wireless spectrum. The wireless spectrum may enable users of wireless devices to communicate data, text, voice, video, multimedia, or other information over the wireless spectrum. Existing processes for securing such wireless spectrum may have large lead times and may be too infrequent to meet evolving demands that users place on an operator's network. For example, operators may receive an opportunity to purchase contracts for wireless spectrum only a few times per year, when wireless spectrum becomes available, or generally as a result of relatively slow, manual processes.
As demand for communication over an operator's network fluctuates, operators may be unable to respond promptly to such fluctuations since they may be restricted to a purchased, contractual amount of wireless spectrum. Such circumstances may lead to an inability to meet user demand for information, poor utilization of an operator's wireless network, and/or other unfortunate consequences.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.